


Drown

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, ask to tag, general sadness, tbh im not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote about Blitzwing because I was like "Hey.  Let's be sad"





	Drown

Fighting on an ice planet was never the easiest thing.  Well, technically it was a moon to a gas giant - the luminescent bands of color of the failed star dominating most of the nighttime sky.  Either way, there was a thick layer of ice covering the surface of the moon, blurring the line between rocky surface and inexplicable ocean… and it was there that the current conflict between Autobot and Decepticon had come to a head.

Both troops were understandably wary of the sea ice.  It was solid enough to hold a heavy mechanism without cracking, but artillery fire caused holes to be blown open and exposing the dark waters beneath.  Scouts on both sides insisted they saw motion from time to time - something alive coming up to investigate the newly-opened sky.  Without the ability to fly, the Autobots were considerably more wary of the sea ice, and the Decepticons took advantage of that.

“Blitzwing, are you certain this is the best idea?”  A voice asked, and Blitzwing turned sharply, a scathing response on the tip of his glossa before he recognized the other mech as Lugnut, a well-trusted if eccentric comrade.  With a heavy vent, Blitzwing turned to look out at the ice again - crimson optics scanning the horizon for any irregularities.

“With all honesty, my friend?  No.”  He said, listening to the crunch of snow under Lugnut’s peds as he came to stand beside him.  “Both of us have had casualties to the water.  The only reason this encampment hadn't melted through is because I thickened the ice before we settled in.”

Blitzwing’s optics dropped to his servos, clenching them into fists as they started to steam.  “This plan is going to put all of us in danger… but it's our best shot at getting off-world.”

A heavy claw was unceremoniously dropped onto Blitzwing’s back, causing him to stumble forward a couple steps before looking up at Lugnut.

“I trust you, Blitzwing.  We all do.  You're a brilliant tactician and a highly competent warrior.  I've fought by your side for a millenia.”  Lugnut was blunt, but by some miracle he managed to keep his voice at least somewhat quiet.  “Your plan will work.”

Blitzwing smiled at Lugnut before squaring his shoulders and turning around, walking into the encampment to start relaying his orders.  This was far from his first command, but the Kaonite seeker always felt some pulse of anxiety run through his circuits.  These troops  _ trusted _ him, and they were relying on him to get them off this frozen wasteland.  The Autobots had taken the crash site of their ship, and now this small force of Decepticons intended to take it back.

“We will attack over the sea ice.”  Blitzwing was saying, heating his digits to melt a basic diagram into the ice while his troops and Lugnut looked on.  “I'm going to be going over the battlefield and strafing it with fire, so the ice is going to be weaker.  Lugnut, once everyone else is clear I need you to use the Punch to blow a hole in the ice and block the Autobots from following us.  I know this plan is dangerous, but it's our best shot.  We’re tired, we’re injured, and we’re outnumbered.”

That statement hung in the air for a moment before Blitzwing looked up from the diagram and stood up, optics flashing in the darkness.  “But we are also Decepticons.  We did not fight for our freedom to choose who we wish to be just to be defeated here.  Each and every one of us has lived through worse, and we’ll make it through this.  We can mourn those we lost when we make it out of here with survivors.  Let's show those Autobots what happens when you corner us.”

Movement shifted through the crowd as the mechanisms around him tensed, reading the tension in Blitzwing’s field and anticipating what would come next.

“Decepticons!  Transform and rise up!”  Blitzwing barked, transforming to take the lead in the assault.  The whirr of engines filled the air as his forces followed suit, and Blitzwing let his fears fade, burned away by the anticipation boiling in his spark.  Following the plan was easy enough - Blitzwing flew on ahead and began weakening the ice from above before he transformed and landed heavily.  Cracks spread out from his peds, and his sensors read movement through the steam - Autobots coming to join the fight.

The air around Blitzwing shimmered slightly, a heat haze born from his control over both ice and flame.  Other warriors landed around him, charging forward quickly as Lugnut stood as rear guard.  It was at times like these that the cold apathy that always threatened the corners of Blitzwing’s processor were driven away and replaced with something else.  Whatever that something was, he relied on it - flashy attacks betraying his training in the Pits serving a secondary purpose as the Autobots were drawn to him as if by magnets.

Of course, no fight in the Pits of Kaon had been as high stakes as this.  This time Blitzwing was not fighting for his own survival, but for the survival of his squadron, and that meant Blitzwing was abandoning any sense of control in order to serve as a distraction.

And he made a fairly efficient distraction, Blitzwing mused as he caught an Autobot who had leapt at him by the face before slamming them down into the weakened ice and slowly heating his hand until the metal underneath started to buckle.  Screams echoed out as the ice around Blitzwing melted further, before stopping abruptly when Blitzwing let go and jumped back as the ice crumbled and the now offline and graying Autobot slipped into the water and disappeared.

“Who else dare face me?!”  Blitzwing shouted, taking a more traditional fighting stance and thumping his fist against his chest.  The tactician in him took note that most of the focus was on himself and Lugnut, which meant his reckless plan was working pretty well and the Decepticons would be able to make it through this with minimal casualties.

The sound of cracking ice caused the Autobots to back up slightly, moving to regroup as Blitzwing backed up to stand next to Lugnut.  One glance and a slight nod from Blitzwing was all it took for Lugnut to understand, the click of his arm transforming to prepare the Punch masked by snapping ice.

“Ready?” Blitzwing asked, mapping where he would run.  Flying would bring the attention away from himself, and Lugnut still needed time to prepare.

“If I don't make it tell Strika I love her.”  Lugnut replied, and Blitzwing scoffed.

“Tell her yourself when we rendezvous with Lord Megatron.”  Blitzwing replied, earning him what passed as a smile for Lugnut.

Waiting for one moment longer before Blitzwing darted off, heavy pedsteps crushing thin ice as he ran.  Once he was closer to the shore, an explosion rocked the ice, the water underneath absorbing the shockwave and blowing it back out.  Everything was going as planned, until Blitzwing slipped and the water seemed to reach up to claim him.

It boiled as he fell in, creating a pocket of air around his frame as Blitzwing tried to fire his thrusters and escape, but they spluttered and failed as his frame cooled rapidly - water reaching into the cracks and stopping any combustion from taking place.

The cold seemed to snap Blitzwing back to reality, the mania of battle fading as he started to sink, leaving him as empty as the sky he could see through the hole he'd fallen through.  The extreme temperatures of this icy moon had been well documented - and the sea ice was already reforming, sealing Blitzwing and all the others who had fallen through in.  He would have more time than some others did, with abilities like his Blitzwing was accustomed to extreme temperatures and as a warframe, he possessed more protection from the elements than the Autobots.

 

But still he sank.  The cold seemed to make his processor function better as the moon’s gravity pulled him inexorably down.  Every drop in temperature was keenly felt, and Blitzwing raised his optics back up to look to see if there was still a hole in the ice.  It looked like a pinprick, or a lone star in a black sky, as unreachable as he had once thought freedom was.

A dull rumble echoed, and Blitzwing squinted to try and see if it was the Decepticon ship taking off.  If it was, there was nothing left for Blitzwing to do.  The mission had succeeded.  For a few moments, a smile played across his faceplate.  If he was to offline here… he would be content with that.

 

But still he sank.  The pressure was starting to build, and a sharp pain ran through his frame as his wings finally buckled.

 

And still he sank, consciousness starting to slip away as rubber seals failed and let water cold enough to freeze but kept liquid by the pressure into his frame.

 

And still he sank.

 

And still he sank, until he touched down on sand, causing a billowing cloud to rise up and settle down on his frame.  Curious creatures moved in the near blackness, nibbling on the alien material before determining it wasn't food.  Others tried to find shelter under the still frame before scattering in a panic when something else crashed down and landed next to the unconscious frame.

Whatever it was, it scooped the immobile mech up and began rising up through the water, chased by bubbles.

 

\----

 

The sterile air of the medbay did nothing to improve Lugnut’s attitude as he sat next to Blitzwing’s berth.  It was clear that he was vacillating between shouting at Blitzwing for falling through the ice, or hugging him tight since he was alive.

It was currently moot, though.  Blitzwing had yet to regain consciousness.  Fortunately, the water had not reached his spark, but other semi vital circuitry had been damaged.  So for now, Lugnut watched and waited - hoping his friend would wake up.

It was a day later when Blitzwing finally stirred.  Lugnut had not moved from his side in all that time, and he was as attentive as ever when Blitzwing tried to form words, coughing stale water from his vents before looking up at Lugnut.

 

“Why?”  He rasped, pain clear in his optics.  Blitzwing didn't need to say anything else, Lugnut knew what he was asking…

 

And he had no answer.


End file.
